date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 6
is the sixth episode of Date A Live Ⅱ Anime series. Synopsis Mana wakes up from her coma and is surprised to see herself being alive despite her body have taken several bullets from Kurumi about a month ago. As she raises her body and pulls out the drip that is poking into her left arm, the door of the sickroom opens. Then, A few people wearing black suits enters the room. They asks her to confirm if she really is Mana Takamiya, in which she responds to them with a question about who they are. Moments later, a nurse comes into her room to check on Mana since she saw some problems with her Electro-Cardiogram and is shocked to see that she had disappeared. Kotori tells Shido that she didn't expect for the event to turn into a stage competition with in which Shido apologizes about suddenly becoming a hot-headed. Then, she assures that it cannot be helped since he already accepted the challenge and that will go all-out and to win the competition. She then asks him to find a way to get into the stage while leaving the rest to . In the music room, Shido, Tohka, and Origami then joined Ai, Mai and Mii's band after hearing that they are losing members because of Ai's selfishness. Ai inquires Shido the kind instrument he's good at and he answers that he can play guitar. Ai then says she will be the bassist, Mai will be the drummer, and Mii will be the keyboardist. Moments after she said that, Tohka becomes disappointed because she cannt be the drummer. Seeing that, Shido convinces her to play another instrument besides the drum. Ai, Mai, and Mii gave a tambourine to Tohka in a somewhat chuunibyou manner and thus she becomes a tambourinist. Origami was appointed to be the vocalist due to her good singing voice. In the hangar room, Origami feels strange and furrows her eyes slightly because the other AST members in the hangar aren't behaving like usual while she is doing her duty. She immediately grabs Mildred's neck as she passes through her and brings her outside the hangar room. Origami asks Mildred what is she hiding, and then she answered while stuttering that she isn't hiding anything from her. After being pressured by Origami, Mildred then begins to tell her about their mission tomorrow. However, just as Origami is about to hear the mission from Mildred, Jessica interrupts their conversation. Seemly giving up, Origami goes to the changing room and coincidentally, Ryouko is in the room too. Ryouko lets out a sigh of tiredness and then speak about tomorrow's mission, pretending as if she never noticed Origami existence inside the room. She also adds that she might forget to lock the door of the second hangar, and leave Origami alone in the room after saying that it's up to her now. The next day during Tennou Festival, the Raizen High female students are cosplaying as maids in order to run their “Maid Café (☆) Raizen” as this is the only way to win against Rindouji. Shido catches a glimpse of Kurumi eating a candy apple while he is handing out the posters. After that, Reine calls upon him but, unfortunately for Shido, Reine brings Yoshino with her which in turn, embarrassed him because he doesn't want Yoshino to see him wearing girl's clothes. After they went inside the café, Miku closed in to the maid café and stands in front of him. After a short conversation, she invites Shido to go on a date. Everything goes smoothly during their date until Miku's request for a prize to give to Shido without winning the game, thus making him angry. Miku then calls off their date and says she'll wait for him on the stage if he is able to stand on it. Meanwhile on Origami's side, she is standing in front of , knowing full well that she will be punished once again if she use it. Shido is originally unclear about the true meaning behind Miku's words. However, he finally did as Ai, Mai, Mii have been brainwashed by Miku and without Origami who is the vocalist, they cannot perform on the stage. Kotori then decides that he would have to lip-sync the song and she will call for replacements. Shido and Tohka go to a catwalk placed opposite to the stage to see Miku's performance. She starts to perform her first song, Mermaid Lovestory, with several back dancers accompanying her on the stage. Both of them are amazed by her powerful performance. However, just as Miku is about to start singing her second song, the stage is filled with darkness. It turns out to be one of Kotori's scheme to turn down the hype and will turn on the lights again after the crowd has calmed down. Unexpectedly, Miku manifests her Astral Dress in front of the whole crowd and started her second performance with a song called Monochrome. After Miku's stage performance ended, Tohka remarks that it is amazing while Shido worries over how can they beat her. Moments later, the Yamai Sisters meet both of them at the catwalk and somehow cheered Shido up a bit. Meanwhile Origami is fighting the AST, preventing them from going after Shido and Tohka. Which leads to the lip-sync not working. When Shido has about given up hope, Tohka starts singing solo, and rising the band's spirits, gets the gang playing again. They finish the song and highfive. Origami is fighting the AST still when blood runs down her face, showing that she is reaching her limit of being in the machine. Characters *Shido Itsuka *Tohka Yatogami *Origami Tobiichi *Kotori Itsuka *Kyouhei Kannazuki *Yoshino *Reine Murasame *Yamai Twins *Miku Izayoi *Jessica Bailey *Ai Yamabuki *Mai Hazakura *Mii Fujibakama *Mana Takamiya *Ryouko Kusakabe *Kurumi Tokisaki *Kyoji Kawagoe *Masaomi Mikimoto *Hinako Shiizaki *Munechika Nakatsugawa *Kozue Minowa Trivia *In the English Dub, Shido and Tohka's voice actors sing their own translated version of "Q&A". Differences from the Light Novel *In the Light Novel, Mii is supposed to be the drummer while Mai is the keyboardist rather than the reverse shown. Media Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 2